


let's make a bow with old cut ties

by peachmaisie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmaisie/pseuds/peachmaisie
Summary: Maybe it wasn't so strange. Matt had a habit of dragging parts of his life into Foggy's and while that was only to be expected, usually those things were pretty shitty. Elektra had been an interesting development to say the least, after their seemingly out of the blue break up in college, Foggy assumed he was never going to see her again especially when Matt tensed up at the mention of her name. And to be fair, for ten years he didn't see or hear from her. They'd only spoken once or twice, he'd tried to be charming, she hadn't bought it— all good fun.Elektra was part of Matt's life, a messy and scary part but Foggy was slowly getting used to that sort of activity. He'd never admit it to her face in fear of the repercussions, but he had warmed to her more than he'd ever expected. There was a person beneath the fancy sais and talk about mystical organizations, the kind of person who sat on his couch and ate his food like it was the first meal she'd had in weeks. He could relate to that side, also that love for Matt they shared in ways too close for comfort.





	let's make a bow with old cut ties

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr at ["maggiemurdock"](http://maggiemurdock.tumblr.com/) and on [ patreon](https://www.patreon.com/peachmaisie) !!

"Did you even— I don't know, try not to get stabbed?" Foggy asked while straddling Matt's waist, antiseptic wipe in hand and the other pressed against his chest. This wasn't how he expected his night was going to go but the more he thought about it, Matt bleeding all over his furniture wasn't exactly a rare occurrence.

Matt hissed underneath him as Foggy brushed a little too close to the raw wound, still weeping blood and Foggy hummed in surprise at how the sight didn't totally gross him out like it used to. He'd become the unwilling nurse of the household, had more bandages and painkillers tucked away than he did plates in his cupboards. When you have two vigilante friends who insist on getting knifed on the regular, it's only the safe thing to do.

"I did warn him!" Elektra's voice echoed out from the kitchen, walking out moments later with a container of leftover Chinese food in hand. There was only so much Foggy could do at once and dealing with the bleeding stab wound on Matt's side had been the immediate problem to handle. "You know how he is, too focused on showing off that he missed the blade coming at him."

Elektra, in general, didn't get hurt as much, she was prone to getting sliced and scraped across the tops of her arms ("Sleeves, Elektra. Please, just get some sleeves." Foggy begged as he once again dressed the tender wound decorating her shoulder. Elektra barely gave a tight smile, nose creasing up with the pain.) but it was Matt who seemed to really just love getting stabbed and shot every other day.

As Foggy continued to clean the area around Matt's wound, he wondered how he'd found himself in this situation. Not specifically straddling a half-naked Matt Murdock, but rather how had he been roped into being his and Elektra's personal night nurse. It all felt so incredibly normal now like they'd been doing it forever despite their situation having only been going on for a few months.

"This is why you're getting shanked on the daily and Elektra isn't," Foggy said, Elektra's name still a foreign taste in his mouth but one he was getting used to slowly. He nodded to the left where Matt's black shirt lay on the floor, blood soaked into the fabric. "I hate to say it but, buddy, you might have to take back the Devil suit."

"No Devil suit." Matt cut his own sentence off with a groan, low and rumbling from his throat. If Foggy hadn't seen Matt with far worse injuries then he might have been worried, it wasn't fun seeing someone you cared about in pain but as strange as it sounded, a stab wound was one of the tamer inflictions he had dealt with. Besides, Foggy had noticed that when Elektra was around, Matt had a tendency to play things up.

"No one was forcing it onto you, Matthew. Don't you think it would make Foggy feel better though, knowing you're safe?" Swallowing at the way his name fit inside of Elektra's mouth, Foggy peered up at her as she strolled over to the couch, fork and leftovers in hand. She looked equally as menacing the day they met, only now he knew exactly what she was capable of.

Was he scared of her? A little. That was only to be expected though, he'd seen her covered in blood too many times to assume she wasn't a threat. Matt trusted her though, loved her even so Foggy by default had to place some trust in her. Besides, she didn't look all that scary with her mouth full of chow mein.

Foggy watched Matt's stomach clench beneath him, his pants sitting low enough on his hips that if Elektra were not perched on the arm on the couch, Foggy would have a little shame but still would have ogled to his heart's content. Instead, he finished cleaning up his wound and reached down beside the couch to rummage through his first aid kit.

"Remind me, there's only one stab wound right?" Foggy asked through a sigh, pulling out a pair of latex gloves, some butterfly bandages, and some dressing. The majority of his medical knowledge had come from the internet, it all sounded like helpful stuff at the time but when it came to actually dealing with your bloody best friend, everything became a little too real. As he pulled the gloves on, Foggy looked up to Elektra only to find her already looking at him. "And you're okay?"

"Not a scratch." Sometimes Elektra spoke so softly that Foggy forgot who she was, were it not for the speckle of blood on her jawline he might have bought the act altogether. Pulling his lips together in a tight, hopefully, meek smile, Foggy turned his attention back to Matt who was now smiling to himself, blank eyes staring up at the ceiling.

"One stab wound, not that deep—like I said, Fog." Matt's voice was a low and gentle hum, warm like streetlamps amongst the dark. It was difficult for Foggy to be annoyed at him for busting into his apartment at 1 am when he looked so dopey, not quite out of it but clearly tired and amused with what was going on around him.

The silence started to slowly sink in after that, Matt only letting out the occasional wince when Foggy pressed the dressing a little too hard against the delicate skin of his wound. Elektra watched with something between interest and obligation, continuing to eat the leftovers she'd stolen from Foggy's fridge. It was intimate, a little too intimate for something that was in reality so strange.

Maybe it wasn't so strange. Matt had a habit of dragging parts of his life into Foggy's and while that was only to be expected, usually those things were pretty shitty. Elektra had been an interesting development to say the least, after their seemingly out of the blue break up in college, Foggy assumed he was never going to see her again especially when Matt started to tense up at the mention of her name. And to be fair, for ten years he didn't see or hear from her. They'd only spoken once or twice in college, he'd tried to be charming, she hadn't bought it— all good fun.

Elektra was part of Matt's life again now, a messy and scary part but Foggy was slowly getting used to that sort of activity. He'd never admit it to her face in fear of the repercussions, but he had warmed to her more than he'd ever expected. There was a person beneath the fancy sais and talk about mystical organizations, the kind of person who sat on his couch and ate his food like it was the first meal she'd had in weeks. He could relate to that side, also that love for Matt they shared in ways too close for comfort.

"Think this one's gonna scar?" Foggy asked once he'd finished dressing Matt's wound. The rest of his body was littered in them, too many to make it possible for Foggy not to be worried. Matt breathed out a laugh, the kind so obviously forced that it made Foggy smile, the effort was there at least.

"Another trophy for the collection?" Elektra replied before Matt could speak himself. She leaned across just enough to brush her fingertips across the two scars high on Matt's chest, all red and healed over but still standing as a reminder to all the people who could see them exactly how much Matt had suffered. "Perhaps not. They'll have to work harder for that."

"We don't want that. No more getting stabbed, please." Foggy could tell, at least he hoped he could, that Elektra was merely teasing. She liked getting a reaction, especially when she could manipulate the one she so desired and Foggy had learned he excelled at giving her what she wanted better than most. He bit back the exasperated look he wanted to pull at her and instead pulled himself up and off of Matt, then removed his gloves and let them puddle on the ground. "You listening, Matt? No more stabbing."

Matt hummed in agreement as he slowly started to pull himself up, gritting his teeth as his muscles ached in protest until he was sat upright. There was a comfort to the smell of Foggy and Elektra together, their sweat and shampoo, different washing detergents and food still clinging to their breath. Their heartbeats sounded so different, distinct to the point he could recognize them from across the city but together they sounded something like home.

"You might have to remind me of that one." Matt shot back with a tired smile, arching up against Elektra's hand when she leaned over once more and brushed her fingers through the mess that was his hair. She was always tender after a won fight, soft kisses dotted over his face and even softer touches to the sorest parts of his body.

"Thank you for taking care of him, Foggy." Elektra gave her nicest smile before putting what was left of the Chinese food down on the coffee table. "And for the food, we do appreciate it all."

"Yeah— no, it's cool. I wasn't going to eat that anyways, better you than me." The only thing that got Foggy to stop speaking these days was the reminder that Matt could hear just how loud his heart was pounding, desperate to escape the cage in his chest. With the way that Elektra looked at him, he wouldn't be surprised to one day learn that she too could hear everything.

Before Foggy could run his mouth any more than he had already, Elektra was standing up from the armrest and was making her way over towards him. Even if he had thought of anything remotely cohesive to say, that all went out the window when Elektra reached out and brushed her hand through his hair, mirroring her actions with how she'd mere seconds ago touched Matt.

"Let us know how we can return the favor; Matthew will agree when I say we're both enthusiastic to do so."

Convinced he had fallen asleep into some fever dream, Foggy looked over to Matt in search of answers to how he should respond. Matt had a similar look on his face to Elektra, if a little more nervous. He had more to lose, after all. It took Foggy a good thirty seconds to think of a reply, to work out what the living hell was going on. While he thought, Elektra continued to pet her fingers through his cropped hair, her nails scratching against his scalp with a pressure tiptoeing across the edge to painful.

"...Did you purposefully get stabbed as an excuse to come here because I really can't endorse that." Was a better response than " _I ca_ _n't tell if you are propositioning me or not but if you are, holy shit go for it._ " so Foggy decided to go with the former, feeling the tightness in his chest loosen a little when Matt breathed out another laugh. Only this time it was real, Foggy was too enamored with that to notice Elektra drawing closer till she was the one doing the straddling.

"Does it matter?" Elektra asked, her voice low enough to make chills run down Foggy's spine— he wonder whether or not Matt could tell. He contemplated the question for a much shorter time of ten seconds before shrugging.

It did matter, but he let himself be tugged forward by the fabric of his shirt till he met Elektra's lips. As payment went, he couldn't ask for anything better. That was, of course, until Matt pulled himself up once more despite the sharp pain in his side and knelt close enough to Foggy so that when their kiss was broken, he could be the one to kiss him instead.  
  
Foggy couldn't endorse half the stuff he heard Matt and Elektra did together, the vigilante stuff, all the law-breaking, and secret keeping. There was also no way with Matt literally being stabbed that night that he could endorse what was to follow but he wasn't a doctor; so what did he know?


End file.
